


Confession

by DarkSideOfTheSwamp



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Megatron, M/M, Mech Preg, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSideOfTheSwamp/pseuds/DarkSideOfTheSwamp
Summary: Megatron has something to tell Optimus.





	Confession

Megatron was sitting in the dark. Waiting. Crimson eyes were looking at the door, not offlining even for a second.

His optics were made for darkness. **HE** was made for darkness. This was where he felt the most comfortable.

Megatron acquired... new knowledge recently. He considered all the possibilities that it was giving him and none was particularly satisfying. There could be advantages gained from it, yes, but all of them could be ruined way too easily.

So, he decided to share this information with Prime and see where this road would get him.   

At last, steps! And a moment later dim light from the corridor lit the room. Optimus needed a second to adjust, and still, after the door was closed, his biolights were beaming way brighter than usual. He was a creature of the day through and through. **HE** needed light to feel the most comfortable.

Sometimes Megatron wondered how they even found a common ground. Especially after all the spilled energon. Maybe it's the little things. Like Optimus never switching the light on despite being clearly at a disadvantage in the dark.

Or that he was inappropriately good with his spike.

"Megatron..."

The way it was said sent a shiver down Megatron's spine. Not a roar on a battlefield. Without anger his name sounded... tender in Prime's voice.

Megatron stood up. Immediately Optimus reached towards him, trying to _hug_ no doubt, but Megatron avoided his arms and walked away to make some distance. The warlord placed his own hands behind his back.

"Optimus."

Prime looked at his counterpart's back with wariness.

"There is a matter I need to discuss with you."

Optimus did not say anything, instead he started slowly circling Megatron, trying to see his face again. 

"I will not delay this any further," and despite his promise he fell silent for long five seconds. Megatron sighed and finally said: "I am with a newspark. Carrying."

Optimus froze for a moment, then moved closer to the warlord way quicker than Megatron liked. There was something in his optics...

"Are you sure?"

Megatron saw it in the mirror himself. A little ball of light attached to his own, not even consciousness but hungry for his energy already.

"Absolutely."

When in the next moment Optimus pressed him into the wall, all Megatron's battle protocols and instincts screamed. But the passionate kiss soothed most of them.

Prime grabbed the warlord by black hips and groaned when said warlord immediately hopped on him, wrapping his legs around the sturdy waist, making Optimus crouch under the Decepticon's weight. Megatron answered the kiss with feral thirst and bites. Blue hands rubbed the narrow waist and powerful thighs, all the while grinding their panels so hard sparks was flying everywhere and tickled their plating. Optimus moved his head down, showering every sensitive spot with attention, and Megatron arched, digging his claws in the exposed seams on the Autobot's back.

Prime's enthusiasm was contagious.

"I take it as... aaaaaaaah... happiness," Megatron managed to say.

Kisses on the neck stopped abruptly. Optimus sighed, and warm air blew on the exposed cables.

"Megatron... is this a lie? Another deception of yours?"

Megatron snorted.

"There are lies far easier and more difficult to prove wrong then this."

Strange, how easy it was to expose his spark, his vulnerable being to _Prime,_ the enemy he battled for so long. Just a decade ago they were ready to make the final blow. 

Optimus stopped him when Megatron's chest was half-transformed and started covering the warlord's inner plating with kisses.

The fool. If their places were reversed, he would never be satisfied just with a _hint_ of truth! Although there was something delicious in Prime's guilt for not trusting enough... It made Optimus pleasantly restless.

Caresses continued with renewed strength, and Megatron started slowly closing his chest, giving Prime time to retreat. Optimus slipped down, dragging the warlord with him. And Megatron abandoned the Autobot's waist in favor of staying on his own feet, while Optimus was busy nuzzling his warm abdomen.

Finally, Prime dropped on his knees. One by one he spread Megaton's legs wide, still making the warlord lose his balance for a moment, and then gave his full attention to the one place in the world where Megatron would welcome him the most.

At the moment.

Megatron was charged and aroused beyond words, his spark was pulsing fast, filling the little dot of light within him with energy. Even his cod piece became sensitive, and every lick was a pleasant torture on its own.

Oh, and the way Prime tried to open his panels with teeth made Megatron moan and squirm! Very quickly it became hard to stand, even with wall helping out.

And then the warlord let him in.

Glistening with his own lubricant, the spike popped out right in Prime's face, and fluid from the dark valve rushed out.

Optimus hummed. He gave the impressive black spike a few licks and kisses before moving down to the more delightful feast. Prime always aimed for the warlord's valve. And, well, he was way too good with it for Megatron to complain. Perhaps it was because the warlord wasn't really familiar with this part of himself... but right now Megatron only wanted to sit on Prime's face and ride him HARD.  

Alas, Optimus was near impossible to keep in place when he didn't feel like it. The Decepticon leader had to wait until his counterpart licked his things clean.  

Tease.

Megatron jerked a little when Prime bit his valve lips for the first time, and everything starting from then was a mess. The warlord was bucking his hips, trying to match the movements of the quick glossa, he didn't even notice when one of his hands started making furrows in the wall, while the other was busy holding Prime's helm in attempt to guide him deeper.

Oh, what this mech could do with his mouth when it was put to good use!

Way too quickly he came just from Optimus ravishing his valve with that persistent mouth of his.

Gently, Prime started lapping up all the fluids that leaked out, nuzzling his swollen valve lips on the way. But finally, Optimus withdrew.

Megatron was still panting hard when he looked down, only to see Prime looking up at him while gently rubbing his knees.  

"Does this mean that our treaty will became a full lasting peace?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

Megatron couldn't hold back a smile. Was Optimus trying to manipulate him with interfacing or did this question indeed occur to him just now?

"Ah, the best place to plea for peace: beneath my feet."

Optimus chuckled softly.

"Is this a yes?"

"Perhaps."

And for the time being it was enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ones more I want to give all my love to amazing [Spaceliquid](http://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceliquid/pseuds/spaceliquid) for being my beta! <3


End file.
